The Chronomancer Pt 6 Out of Time
by Nocturnis
Summary: Well this is it the conclusion to The Chronomancer Saga, I originally wrote this series as in intro for a new series based on the Whedonverse. But I am really busy so I will only continuing writing about the Wheadonverse if you show me that I have readers who want to read about they're adventures. Hope you enjoy the conclusion


_Note: This story takes place shortly after the Interlude episode of Buffy and the Epiphany episode of Angel._

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: A mysterious stranger who can control time known only as The Chronomancer arrives in Sunnydale on a strange mission involving Buffy. When the Angel Investigations crew arrives The Chronomancer goes back in time and starts recruiting alternate versions of The Scoobies for his own purposes. His first step was using his dark soldiers to kidnap some of the crew from each group to use as hostages. The Scoobies accepting The Chronomancers twisted invitations succeeded in freeing all but one of the hostages. The concern formed by both groups grows even more as they realize that Xander and Wesley were left at the mercy of Angelus._

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

The Chronomancer part 6

Out of Time

Anya paced across the floor, the concern for Xander was shown across her face. She loved him; she never thought she would feel that emotion after that nasty business with Olaf. But Xander was different from Olaf (besides the fact that he was a troll). He accepted her and was loyal to her, taught her that being human again wasn't necessarily a bad thing and helped her get along with his friends. Now he was alone against a particularly brutal and sadistic vampire. She watched Willow trying to set up a location and retrieval spell hoping to get back Xander and Wesley.

"I'm sure he's fine," Giles said walking up behind her. "Xander has an unusual habit of getting out of situations that would kill a normal person,"

"But that's it, Xander is normal, he's not super strong, or magical, or good with ancient stuff." Giles put his hand on her shoulder doing his best to reassure but Anya could tell that they were all thinking the same thing she was.

Giles was worried, not so much about Xander and Angelus since he knew that The Chronomacer wouldn't allow Angelus to kill Xander so much as rough him up a bit. No he was worried about what would happen when they finally confronted their darker counterparts. Willow was the only one who could go full out on her counterpart without worrying about destroying herself. All the others were part of the past which meant any damage they inflicted could have lasting repercussions later. He was also concerned about Xander and Anya facing more powerful counterparts who felt no need to keep their futures alive. Another idea struck him that might be able to ensure victory. His thoughts were interrupted by a flash and the sound of a concerned Anya.

"Xander," In horror Giles saw that a beaten and battered Xander was lying on the floor still breathing and next to him was a comatose Wesley.

"I guess The Chronomacer is ready to start end game."

"Why did you interrupt The Angel's fun," Willow asked The Chronomancer.

"I need the other Xander alive for the party" The Chronomancer said trying to sound as soothing as possible. Willow liked this game and she liked her new friends The Slayer was hot and the smell of fear made her even more endearing, Xander was an animal more fun than when he was dead, The Angel and William the Bloody were like rock stars to her and Anyanka was constantly misbehaving which kept the game from getting boring. And their host had more than enough power to make sure that the entertainment kept coming. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that no one was allowed to play with the The Slayer. But then she had enough toys to play with for now and Daddy promised more after the game was over.

Faith wanted to get the final game underway she wanted to take Buffy one on one with no interruptions. No Scoobies, No Big Bad's just her and B. _But what happens afterwards?_ The question was nagging her. She saw how possessive The Chronomacer was of her or of her in Buffy's body and was starting to doubt that he would allow her to keep it. At this point all she wanted was her freedom but she wasn't sure how she was going to get it. It wasn't going to easy to trick a guy who can see what your going to do before you fully think of doing it. For the first time in her life Faith felt in over her head.

Giles quickly got the first aid kit from the back and approached Xander carefully.

"Couldn't beat him," Xander muttered Giles carefully removed Xander's jacket. He could see that Xander's arm was broken "Only reason I'm alive is because game's not over," he said wincing as Giles was making a sling for his arm. Years of training taught him how to treat wounds of varying severity. He knew Xander would recover in time but time was something they didn't have much of.

"Willow I need some assistance over here and then I need to see you afterwards." Giles said silently cursing. He hadn't had time to find a proper instructor for Willow and Tara in their magic. But Willow's magic was one of the best weapons they had against their adversary. In fact the only real advantage they had was The Chronomancer wasn't too familiar with the abilities and skills that The Slayer's friends provided. He just hoped that The Chronomancer's ego would keep him from looking into the future and seeing what he had planned.

Angelus was not happy about letting Xander be returned to The Magic Box alive, he would have preferred returning him to Buffy in several boxes. But he knew better than to question the new boss at the moment especially since he was being given a chance to dust Angel once and for all. Until then he could be patient with the other sources of amusement that he was staying with, Xander was a lot more interesting as a hyena, Anyanka kept messing things up, Spike seemed really screwed about the fact that Faith was in Buffy's body and Willow kept looking at him like he was a rock star. He knew that Willow liked to swing both ways, she would still play with boys from time to time but for real fun she stopped driving the stick. Angel was cut off by Buffy before he could point out the demon was just allowing all of Willow's inhibitions to roam free. She seemed a lot like Drusilla only strangely more dangerous; her insanity had a more vindictive streak compared to Drusilla's childish one. But she could actually be good for a couple of laughs and drinks.

"Just try not to use the arm until we're summoned," Willow said to Xander. Anya watched the both of them and felt a twinge of jealousy not because of any romantic connection between the two of them, but because Willow could use her magic to help heal him to offer them both protection, power that she selfishly used to cause misery and strife before she lost it. Xander looked at her and smiled, it was his attempt to reassure her but it was failing miserably. She knew that he was going up against an anima, a powerful animal spirit that possessed him years ago and he was doing it without magic powers, super strength, or even extensive combat training.

"How are you holding up," he asked her.

"I'm worried you're going to end up being eaten by yourself," she said refusing to sugar coat her feelings or opinions. He smiled at her.

"And I'm worried you're going to end up killing yourself," Anya knew what he was talking about she was also going to have to face up to her past the only difference was she wasn't going into a lethal situation if she lost she would simply be turned back into a vengeance demon. She loved Xander and was willing to risk almost anything for him but she still wanted to live, besides if The Chronomancer thinks he could kill her boyfriend than he had truly no idea what a vengeance demon really was.

Spike was getting impatient he just wanted to get to the fighting already. Everybody else was expressing their feelings and he noticed that both Xander and Anya had discreetly gone into the back. Willow was discussing some plan that Giles was going over. Buffy and Angel were awkwardly arming themselves while stealing glances at the unconscious body's on the floor. He was ready to have his cathartic moment

"It's time," Buffy said interrupting his thinking. Seven glowing doors appeared but unlike last time these ones seemed to position themselves in front of each individual.

"Is it ready Willow," Giles asked facing the doorway. Spike watched as Willow threw a charm on the floor and with a flash he felt something tingle on his wrist he stole a glance and saw that the witches spell seemed to be taking effect. Sighing he stepped in his door.

Buffy stepped into her door and the first thing that struck her was how warm it was. The sound of cheers bombarded her. She could now see that she was in a gladiatorial arena complete with audience. Across from her on the other side she could see herself only a year younger. She had done this dance before and it was really strange experience one that she wasn't eager to repeat if it could be helped. But here she was facing Faith in her body from one year ago.

"Kinda freaky isn't it?" Faith asked walking over to her. Buffy didn't reply she knew that it was going to end and violence and she was more than ready for it.

"A casino, I was expecting something a little more theatrical," Giles remarked to The Chronomancer who was sitting at a table shuffling cards.

"I figured we could have a civilized discussion over a couple of hands, I remember that you used to play." Giles cautiously sat across from the sorcerer and waited as his hand was dealt. At closer look he could see that The Chronomancer was younger than he thought in physical frame anyway.

"You tampered with your age for her didn't you," the masked man didn't answer. "That's why they canned you,"

"Control mongers, a bunch of stuffy tweed wearing advisors who don't know what it's like to get their hands dirty. You should know better than anyone,"

"I'll take two," Giles said pushing two cards aside. "Oh I agree, but it still doesn't explain why you are doing all this,"

"Dealer takes three, that's for me to know and you to figure out." The masked man replied.

Buffy had on occasionally practised in front of a mirror but this was different and harder. Faith had the advantage since Buffy had to be careful not to damage her younger self too much.

"You know B, you really should learn to relax and not beat yourself up all the time." Faith said while throwing a punch at The Slayer. Buffy blocked and countered with one of her own which Faith blocked. The crowd was going wild as they watched the two young Slayers fight.

"We should have made this a spectator sport a long time ago B." Faith said striking out at Buffy again.

"I outgrew the mud pit a long time ago Faith, I outgrew a lot of things a long time ago." She blocked Faith's punched and followed with a reverse spinning punch which caught the other Buffy by surprise. "But you're still doing your best to take everything that's mine, you're still pathetic." Faith growled and gave Buffy a foot sweep that knocked her off her feet and Faith followed up with an elbow drop. The crowd continued to watch with eager anticipation. Before Faith could get up for another attack Buffy caught her in a head scissor and threw her to the ground.

"The mall, out of all the sodden places he could have picked he picks a mall full of people. In broad daylight, what kind of idiot would do this?" Spike questioned.

"The kind that wanted to see how much of a ponce you are or that I will become. Spike turned to see himself standing in a service corridor. Spike watched as his future approached him. He didn't look the same and he didn't seem to have a soul. "So what the bloody hell happened to us to have you side with The Slayer?" he asked in disgust.

"It's kind of complicated," his future replied.

"Simplify it," Spike said grabbing his future and slamming him against the door. "When did we decide to become that bloody poof Angel?" His future grabbed him and slammed his head against his younger counterpart.

"I'm not Angel; none of this is my bloody choice."

"Spike smiled at his future counterpart. "Then let's give you one".

After making his suggestion he watched as the other Spike looked him over,

"You want me to throw the fight and let you dust me? Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"Would you prefer to be The Slayers pet, we're the same person you bloody git we both win in the end," Spike argued with himself. "Only you never get that sodden chip in your head and you don't end up Buffy's bitch. Besides ponce you can't kill me I'm you from before dusting me would be suicide," His future looked over Spike and smiled.

"You know how I'm going to answer this,"

"Yeah, this could be a pretty good tussle,"

"We have some time to kill," The two Spikes straightened the collars on their jackets and prepared to go a few rounds.

"Well this is a hygienic," Anya remarked as she looked around the arena that was chosen for her.

"I thought we could have a little girl talk." Anyanka replied from behind her. "Don't worry no one will disturb us here."

"You couldn't pick anything better than a subway station bathroom? So I suppose you're going to try and convince me to betray Xander,"

"Better than giving him a chance to betray you, they all do eventually, you should already know that," Anya looked at herself.

"Was I really that much of a whiner back then," Anya asked her past. Anyanka looked at her in disbelief.

"You really think you can survive a physical encounter with me," before Anya could move Anyanka grabbed her shoulder and with one arm shoved her into the wall. "You've forgotten a lot Anya" she said as she lifted Anya by her throat. Anya struggled to reach into her bag which she still had. She pulled out a vial and with all her strength tossed the vial at Anyanka's face. The vengeance demon dropped Anya and put her hands at her face as the liquid burned.

"I remember everything, Anyanka including how to beat you," she said catching her breath.

"You think a little holy water will stop me?" Anyanka asked sounding very upset.

"It's a start," Anya said running out of the bathroom.

The two vampires traded blows back and forth but neither one seemed to be able to get the upper hand. A mall security guard watched as identical twins fought in the service corridor. They seemed to anticipate each others moves perfectly and on more than one occasion did the guard lose track of who was who. The two vampires circled each other blocking every blow the other attempted.

"This isn't as nearly as much fun as I thought it would be," Spike's future remarked

"Like a bloody waste of time really," he replied. They both thought that it would be brutal and exciting but they knew each others styles too well. Every punch or kick was blocked or evaded. Instead of a drag out last man standing brawl the two combatants found themselves in a repetitive circle. Spike stepped back and pullet a wooden stake from his jacket.

"Not going to buy a bloke a drink first?" his future asked. Spike looked at himself and shrugged.

"Why not, it's not like we're going anywhere." He replied. The two counterparts straightened themselves out and tried to find the nearest sewer grate.

Faith could sense that Buffy was holding back, and it was a fact that she was more than willing to take advantage of. The rouge Slayer knew that Buffy wouldn't risk killing her but she felt no such resolve as she slammed her fist into Buffy's kneecap. She could feel Buffy's grip weakening and Buffy opened her legs quickly and then just as quickly brought her right leg down on Faith's throat. The doppelganger coughed both surprised by the kick and the ferocity behind it. She was even more surprised when she felt another kick to her ribcage. Instinct forced her to roll to the left before Buffy's roundhouse connected. She struggled to catch her breath while just narrowly avoiding another attack.

"Damn B have you lost it,"

"Trust me Faith this will hurt me a lot more than it will hurt you." Buffy replied hitting her younger self with a right hand jab while the spectators went wild in the stands.

Anyanka couldn't believe how much she was going to forget, Anya should have know better than to think that she could out run a vengeance demon. She teleported right next to herself.

"That was foolish, why do deny what every fibre of your being is telling you? You want the vengeance back, the power to crush these insignificant insects.

"The safety and comfort of knowing that no one will hurt you, that all you have to worry about is cursing unfaithful men without worrying that you will be entrapped by one." Anya responded defiantly. Anyanka looked at her future and almost felt a pang of sympathy before cracking her knuckles.

"One last chance then we have to do this the hard way." The vengeance demon told her future while cracking her knuckles. Anya backed up a couple of feet and pulled a charm from her pocket.

"You really don't want to back me into a corner," Anya said gripping the charm.

"Oh Anya how low you've fallen resorting to empty threats to stop me," the demon advanced on her.

"You asked for this," Anya said throwing the charm to the ground, a flash of white surrounded the subway. The flash subsided and Anyanka sight returned to her and what she saw made her scream a very terrified scream.

The bartender watched with some confusion as the two identical men that looked like Billy Idol sat drinking shots. He was unaware of any Billy Idol fan clubs and those two looked almost two similar.

"Another round," Spike's past shouted out.

"And keep them coming," his future ordered.

"So I guess this is it, we'll get you nice and numb and then, poof no more Buffy's pet."

"Sounds like a bloody plan, that bitch has been a thorn in my side for the longest time."

"It'll all be over soon enough," the waitress brought them there drinks and the two took there shots.

"You know bloody worse thing is; we still want her." Spike told his past.

"You mean we're going to want her."

"Bullocks you still wanted her, even before ending up with this bloody chip in your head. You wanted to conquer her,"

"I wanted to kill her," his past corrected her.

"No you wanted to own her, you wanted to show her that being The Slayer didn't keep her from being a woman."

"You're bloody drunk; all I want is to kill that bitch, that's it." Spike's past contested with him.

Then why haven't you? You could have killed her a long time ago, you could have shot her with our rifle, fire bombed her house, rigged her mother's car. Face it you wanted to get closer to her; you wanted to do it up close and personal and when you had the chance when you were up close and personal with her you didn't want to kill her anymore." Spike watched as his future slouched in his chair. He looked at the pathetic sod that he was doomed to become.

"Right then, no more talk we have a date with a stake.

Buffy was going to win she was going to her way again; she was going to come out on top again. The realization angered Faith it was always Buffy that wins.

"No,' she screamed and lashed out with a sidekick that would have broke Buffy's rib cage if she hadn't dodged it first. Faith lashed out with punches, kicks, round houses, spinning attacks anything that would take away the advantage that she always seemed to gain. "You won't win again, I'll beat you, I'll beat I'm the Slayer now, damn it I'm the Slayer now." She screamed out in frustration. Buffy jumped back and Faith could see the last thing she wanted to see on Buffy's face pity.

Angelus really wasn't surprised to find himself in a cemetery at night the theatrics were right up his new bosses' alley. He felt charged ready for combat against his counterpart.

"Nice night for a battle isn't it?" he knew that voice it was the one voice in all the world that he hated, it was the voice of his jailer, and probation officer, the voice of the man that kept killing his allies, kept saving people by using his power, using his skills. The hands that once were gleefully used to spill blood were now being used to keep any blood from being spilled. He looked at his future and growled.

"I imagine this is pretty cathartic for you," Angelus told Angel.

"I have been waiting for this a long time," Angel replied taking out his broad sword.

"Ah, ah can't kill me I'm your past you kill me and you kill yourself."

"It just might be worth it," Angel replied advancing towards himself. Angelus reached behind his back and pulled a sword out of nowhere.

"Talk about suicidal, good thing the new boss made sure that we were all armed." Angelus replied taking up a combat position.

Xander smelled something confusing, something that was familiar but he couldn't quite place what it was. The whole place was full of smells human perspiration, used chewing gum, stale soda, blood rubber which he figured made sense since he was in the ring. Across from him he could someone else, he looked familiar; he looked like Xander. This confused Xander and made his head hurt. How could he be over there, when he was over here? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crowd that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The shock of the crowd seemed to snap the other Xander out of his confused state as he aimed a gun at Xander.

"You won't win you know," Giles told the sorcerer as he revealed another winning hand. If his comment or his winning bothered his opponent the masked man wouldn't let it show. Instead the masked man clenched his fingers together and looked at The Watcher.

"I don't see why not, my warriors are a lot stronger and more ruthless than yours ever will be, or have been,"

"Perhaps but each one of them have been overcome by my group in the past," In fact these kids continue to surprise me with their resourcefulness," Giles replied taking two cards. "Besides we both know you have no intention of freeing your troops when this is all over it would damage the time stream too much." Giles paused for a moment and tried to read the young magician's face. "Except it's not really them is it, there doppelgangers, mystic copies not the originals." The young magician was not responding to The Watcher in any obvious ways but Giles recognized all too familiar subtle reactions to what was being said.

"You are talking an awful lot for someone who is about to lose everything," The Chronomancer replied. "Are you trying to distract me Rupert?" The Chronomancer asked Giles just grinned.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

A crowd was cheering as the two red heads faced off. One was a practising Wicca who was learning the art quicker than some people liked. The other was a vampire version of her who was twisted, evil and insane. They found themselves in the gymnasium surrounded by a crowd of people. Willow was excited she had a chance to play with herself again and doing it in front of a crowd made it that more intense.

"Hello me," she said approaching the other Willow.

"Get back," the other Willow ordered, "don't make me hurt you." This amused the vampire. She remembered when she used to be like that fragile, scared, and insignificant. That all ended when The Master approached her. He made her strong, powerful and no longer afraid of her feelings. She immediately went after Xander after that night and he too became free and assisted her in getting others. It turned out that he liked to watch while she played with her pretties. It was the best time of her life and now she was getting a chance to do it all over again. She heard herself speaking a different language before being sent flying back.

"That's your last warning," the other Willow claimed raising her arms dramatically. Willow stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well that was an interesting trick," the vampire said as she rose to her feet.

"There's more where that came from so back off," the other Willow said sounding less afraid than before.

"I think I want to see how many other tricks you have," the vampire replied swaying her hips and vamping out.

Centuries of pent up aggression and hatred were finally set free as the two vampires clashed there blades. There was no technique; no skill just two vampires who wanted to dust each other. Angel swung his blade with reckless abandon while Angelus parried his thrusts. Both of them were just reacting without thinking.

"Man, tense much," the vampire retorted. Angel didn't reply instead he kept slashing at the demon in him. "Wow, how long has it been since you've got your rocks off? Oh that's right years," Angelus parried the last blow and suckered punch his soul owning counter part. He then backed up a couple of steps. "You pathetic waste, living in alleys, feeding off rats, drinking pigs blood, becoming The Slayer's Pet only to have to dump her." Angel circled around his twin.

"That's what really pisses you off isn't it? Not that I didn't kill anyone but that I'm saving them, it must really have killed you watching me save them being denied that sweet, sweet blood so good going down. Knowing love and friendship and all the other things that you hate," The blades clashed again as the two vampires attacked each other again.

The two drunk vampires stumbled back to Spike's crypt barely able to stand no less fight each other. They barely said a word to each other hoping to avoid a very awkward conversation. Spike watched as his future stumbled down a ladder landing in a crypt. He followed curious to see what he had done with the place. It was one of his darkest secrets, his infatuation with interior decorating. Few of his guests brought it up but he could tell that they were impressed with the work that he did in his crypt. It was almost livable and he knew Dawn couldn't get enough of it.

"Nice place we've got here," he told his future counterpart.

"It's not fancy but it's better than a dirty factory." His future replied with drunken modesty.

"Finally putting our decorating skills to use, it's about time."

"Our secret shame we have a future in interior decorating." His future answered sounding embarrassed

"As long as Angelus never found out we were the ones who decorated Dru's room."

"He would have never let us hear the end of it, well I suppose we should get to it." The future Spike said stumbling towards his bed. "Use whatever you find lying around; just make it quick," the blonde vampire said as he collapsed on his bed.

Pity, it was all over B's face and Faith hated it. Buffy had no right to feel pity for her; she had no right to feel anything she was no longer The Slayer. She relinquished the title when she died. She was the strong one now, she was The Slayer the one that everyone should appreciate and love. She charged at the older looking Buffy, who easily side stepped her. There was no more coordination or technique coming from Faith anymore just a desperate attempt to hurt Buffy.

"You'll never beat me Faith; you'll never have my life, why do you want it so badly? Do you hate yourself that much?"

"Don't you dare B, don't you dare patronize me. I'll take you down before I allow you to look down on me."

"I'm tired of this Faith, I'm tired of you trying to destroy yourself and drag everyone down with you. You want to end this, fine let's end this." Faith caught her breath and took a battle position.

"May the best Buffy win," Faith replied.

"I warned you to back off," the other Willow said as she sent her twin flying. Willow had to admit she was surprised to learn that her still human counterpart was a lot stronger than she considered.

"You're a lot stronger than your pretty friend I wonder if you'll taste just as sweet. Anya stopped me from playing too much with her but you…" before she could finish she was sent flying back even farther. The audience cheered as she hit the ground. This wasn't right the vampire thought she shouldn't be the one who's losing.

"You've just said the wrong thing," the other Willow said her eyes suddenly turning black. "Nobody hurts my girl, nobody," as she said this flames erupted from her hands.

"Oh shit," Willow muttered as her twin prepared to smoke her.

The two vampires continued to slash at each other but neither one was going to gain ground this way and Angelus knew it. It angered him to see his powers and skills being used to save lives instead of killing.

"Your soul sickens me, you think your so noble now, your nothing, a sham, a young punk that would have died of syphilis centuries ago if I hadn't come along. And now what you think you're better now, you really think you can redeem yourself for all the years of blood that you've shed?"

"It's called bettering myself look it up," his ensouled counterpart replied.

"Oh please you run an agency that's barely keeping its head above water, working with amateurs that are cannon fodder at most."

"They're more than you've ever had, would you trust Darla or Drusilla to come to your rescue. You have no one anymore, Darla's dead, Drusilla has left and Spike is working with The Slayer. You've got nothing."

"You wouldn't even exist without me, face it Angel never even existed until Angelus was cursed all you are is a curse a non entity,"

"A curse that still has a lot to make up for," saying this he advanced towards his doppelganger.

"Yeah, like those Manilow concerts," Angelus responded before attacking Angel.

"The Rupert Giles from my reality is dead, a tired old man forced to sacrifice everything he cared about for The Watcher's Council. Don't you get tired of it all; preventing yourself from enjoying all the fruits of your labors, no power, no wealth, and no love?"

"I really don't have much use for the things that you mentioned," Giles replied. And I have plenty of love these kids are my family and I won't let anyone, even a younger version of myself hurt them. The Chronomancer leaned back and took off his mask revealing a younger Ripperfied Giles.

"So you figured it out,"

"I recognize every single twitch you did while we played. And Wesley recognized my sitting posture when he first saw you. I had to be sure though, I didn't want the others holding back because their enemy was someone they knew." The younger Giles stood up from his chair.

"Then you understand why I have to do this?"

"Actually I honestly don't have the first clue to what you're trying to accomplish and tell you the truth I really don't care. This ends now." Giles quickly rolled back his sleeve and pulled the bracelet around wrist off and threw it to the ground. He waited but nothing seemed to have happened.

"Well that was impressive," the younger Giles remarked before tossing Giles a rapier. "But you're right it's time to conclude this ugly business."

Willow was surprised to find that she was frightened, she hadn't been frightened since the day she died but she was scared now. This other Willow had something dark in her, dark and impossible to control. She rolled out of the way before the fire could hit her. She watched other Willow turn her wrist and the fire seemed to follow the notion. She was controlling the fire and having it follow her. She could feel it getting closer but before it could finish her it and the witch that conjured it were suddenly both gone.

The fire was fading away and so was she, Willow knew why the seeker spell must be summoning her. Giles had asked her to make bracelets that everyone received so he could summon them all so they could ambush The Chronomancer. She just wished that Giles timing could have been better. She still had the fire in her hands and she couldn't shut it off until she got to where they were going.

Bunnies; the entire subway platform was filled with bunnies, cotton white, nose twitching bunnies. Anyanka was petrified she had never seen so many bunnies in one place before; she had never felt such terror before. The bunnies were everywhere watching her, plotting against her. She saw her future also having a hard time trying to stay calm.

"Are you insane, have you lost all your senses," Anyanka asked panicking before her future could answer she faded away.

Xander opened fire at his confused counterpart nailing it in the chest. The hyena looked at his human counterpart and confusion gave way to anger and he charged. Instinct took over and Xander quickly reloaded the tranq rifle and shot himself again but not before the hyena landed on top of him. The human was shocked to see his mirror image above him snarling and trying to bite his face off and it was all he could do to keep the rifle between them.

"All the fun that you prevented me from having, all the blood I could have spilt and instead you force me to sit through Manilow concerts, operas and poetry readings," Angelus spat out striking his sword against Angel

"Like you really minded the last one, hell you even liked Spike's poems." Angel replied parrying his demon twins blows.

"Well they had a nice sentimental lyrical quality and, oh I'm going to kill you."

"Feel welcome to give it your best and then I'll give you mine." Angel parried but Angelus continued to charge not noticing that Angel was getting paler until he faded away completely.

_The bunnies are gone, the bunnies are gone_ the thought went through Anya's head over and over again. She looked at her surroundings along with her allies. They apparently were materializing in a kitchen she saw Willow and Angel and she caught her breath

"Xander" she yelled out loud and leaped at the confused young man.

"Xander," both of the Giles's could hear Anya's happy cry.

"So Rupert, you were distracting me well since you invited your friends," The Chronomancer motioned with the staff he was holding and before Giles's eyes a darker cast of characters that he met in Sunnydale appeared before his eyes.

"Oh boy lunch," Xander said before giggling like a madman.

Xander liked what he saw the new pack was together he could smell Willow and another woman in the kitchen along with the human Xander and the appetizer was the stuffy old librarian.

"Dibs on Angel," Angelus said with glee as he raced towards the kitchen with his sword in hand. He rushed at the door and grabbed the handle a surge of heat surrounded the knob.

"Uh,oh" the vampire muttered before the kitchen door blew open revealing a flaming handed Willow behind her the rest of The Super Friends. "Oh crap, Angelus said shaking himself off. He looked at The Chronomancer who was indeed a younger Giles.

"Well played Rupert, you're right this ends now" and with a motion his allies all charged into the kitchen when they were struck by a blinding flash.

Willow was doing magic tricks again Angelus thought as his eyes began to clear. The small place was filled with people. The vampire saw a familiar streak of blonde hair and charged at it. His weight took Buffy down hard.

"Hello Lover," Angelus sneered.

"Angelus you idiot, it's me Faith," the Slayer replied.

The small space and amount of people wasn't helping The Slayer or her friends either. Xander was able to squeeze himself out of the kitchen to see Giles fencing with The Chronomancer. Xander looked around trying to find some kind of weapon he could use to help Giles. He picked up a bowl of peanuts and tossed it at his opponent. The Chronomancer however somehow used his foil to deflect them towards Giles who in turn deflected them back at Xander.

"Xander, don't bloody help me," Giles yelled out trying to fence while distracted.

The hyena saw Angelus on top of Buffy and was angry; he quickly pushed his way through the crowded room and threw the vampire of her.

"She's mine," he growled at the vampire.

"She's the wrong one you idiot," the vampire growled back.

Willow couldn't believe the insanity that was taking place, she watched as the meddling Giles was fencing with a younger Giles? The human Xander was trying to help the older Giles so she obviously should help the younger one.

"Giles look out," she heard Xander shout, the older Giles quickly complied crouching down while she was charging sending her sprawling into the younger one.

Anyanka felt disgusted the clever plan of her new master was falling apart faster than most of her customers when seeing the results of her vengeance

"Get off the boss you vamp skank," the vengeance demon said throwing Willow off The Chronomancer.

The human Anya looked around in the kitchen for a weapon, she still had one more jolt of magic left in her. But she was going to need something to help distinguish the good guys from the bad guys. She inched her way to the cupboards when she felt someone grab her. She acted without thinking like Xander taught her, grab the arm pull them towards you and kick them in the groin.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered.

The demon could see it her guarantee all she had to do was grab it. The Chronomancer was confused and unprotected all she had to do was get the sceptre. It was within her reach but it felt like forever just to get to it.

"Stupid demon did you really think I didn't see you trying this," The young sorcerer hissed and sent her flying back.

Slipping past Spike Anya ran towards the cupboard and pulled out a bag of flour. She tried quickly to sneak past the others who were just fighting chaotically left and right. She burst out of the kitchen. She saw a stunned Xander staring at what looked like two Giles's an older and a younger one.

"I know you," she heard a familiar voice that made a chill go up her spine. She felt a strong hand grab the back of her shoulder. "You should learn to play nice," the vampire Willow snarled.

Anya's scream snapped Xander out of his daze. He saw Willow squeezing Anya with more strength than he knew she had. He pulled a stake from his coat and advanced towards her.

"Bloody Hyena," a drunk and lumbering Spike blurted out before striking him down.

Angel was getting a headache as he tried to use his nose to determine which scent was which but he couldn't distinguish one from the other. He suddenly felt the bracelet on his wrist begin to tingle and before he could react he found himself with everyone he assumed was the good guy outside.

Anyanka got up and found herself back in the kitchen with her squad including the young Chronomancer confronting them at the door was the human Willow and her human counterpart.

"Do it'" Willow commanded. Anya clapped her hands and suddenly a white cloud of smoke enveloped the room.

Buffy was grateful for a break from the chaos, she took a quick scan around the room and confirmed that everyone was wearing a bracelet, but she also noticed two people were missing.

"Where's Willow and Anya," before anyone could answer her question the two ladies came running from the kitchen followed by there counterparts who were covered in flour.

Flour the whole team was covered in flour _no more accidentally hurting the allies _Spike observed. He saw a bewildered bunch of white hats in front of them.

"Alright everyone it's party time so pick a bloody target and go to town,"

Giles was too busy fencing with his younger counterpart to notice the flour squadron around them. His counterpart wasn't as good swordsman as he was but he was making up for it with sheer tenacity. This wasn't going as well as he hoped; he planned to stop The Chronomancer before The Scoobies found out his identity but the younger Ripper was determined to defeat the Watcher. He noticed his opponent was distracted by a large shadow and he himself had barely any time to move out of the way of the table that Anyanka had thrown. The middle aged Watcher barely quickly recovered his glasses and his rapier before coming face to face with an albino Willow.

"Now you I know I don't like you," Willow said lifting him by the throat before she started squeezing.

The vengeance demon couldn't imagine this getting any worse, she was covered in flour, unable to reach sceptre that would grant her the power to avoid her grisly fate.

"You've lost, I'm not convinced that you're right about being human," she looked at her human counterpart who was looking at her with contempt. "Now I think you should surrender before things get worse for you," Anyanka lashed out at her future only to find an amulet placed in her hands, "Your choice not mine," she said and stabbed her hand and the vengeance demon found herself being drawn into the amulet.

Faith saw the vampire Willow squeezing the breath out of Giles who was struggling to reach a concealed crucifix.

"Hey Red' give him a toss will you," Willow smiled she seemingly liked the idea of helping a Slayer beat on a Watcher and tossed Giles in Faith's direction. She looked down and smiled at the idea that the last thing The Watcher seeing is his golden girl kicking him unconscious.

"Now this is bloody more like it" Spike said as he slugged Angel with a right cross. Angel returned the sentiment by blocking the next punch and raising his foot towards Spike's knee. But the vampire quickly stepped to the side leaving Angel vulnerable to an elbow to the back of the head.

Faith was sharing Spike's enthusiasm for the chaos, true she was now distinguishable from Buffy but it didn't mean that it would be easier for them to attack her; after all she was still in Buffy's body and Xander who was rushing to save Giles seemed to have forgotten that she was not as concerned about hurting him as Buffy would have been. The young tried to strike her down with a blunt edge. Amused Faith caught his arms and head butted him following up with a kick to the stomach that caused the young man to hit the wall knocking him unconscious.

Anya saw that she didn't have time to savior her victory as she saw that her side had seemed to be losing.

"Picked the wrong team?" the cruel voice of Angelus said taunting her. Refusing to be helpless she quickly tossed another bottle of holy water at Angelus. The vampire screamed as the water hit him. Anya ran for cover hoping to figure something out since she was running out of supplies.

Angel saw that Angelus was going to attack Anya and turned his attention from Spike to his counter part.

"Who Wee you good lookin," Angelus smirked while Angel cut him off. The vampire pulled his sword while Spike also advanced on him. Angel turned quickly to deflect Spike's attack. He could see Angelus raise his sword to strike he spun around as quickly as he could but still was not fast enough to avoid feeling the sharp sting of steel against his arm. "Now Spike why don't you go pick on someone your own size," Angelus commented motioning towards the other Spike.

Both of the blonde vampires were still pretty hammered so when Spike clashed with Spike it was an uncoordinated drunken brawl. Each vampire was too wasted to react the way they usually would and instead just took turns punching each other on the floor. The vampires rolled back in fourth against each other. Only the flour on Spike made the two distinguishable. Punches were thrown and blocked with neither one getting the clear advantage. Then before the chipped version could react his past had planted a knee in his family jewels and followed through with a one two punch combination he felt an arm on his shoulder trying to pull him off while the other had a bottle. He quickly blocked the bottle aside and hit Anya with a backhand knocking her out.

Faith looked around and saw that her side was winning and that the other was fading fast. She quickly counted that there was only four left to deal with. Buffy turned to face her and saw the same thing that Faith saw which made even sweeter for Faith as she caught Buffy by surprise with a left jab.

Angel was still dueling with Angelus when he saw Anya go down he parried his blade with his counterpart until Angelus got close enough for Angel to disarm with a quick switch of the wrist. The sword hit the ground with a clang Angel grinned with triumph and threw his broad sword at a side arch hitting the powdered Spike right in the shoulder.

During this time the other Spike was getting up when he heard an annoying laugh, a strange giggle coming from a familiar voice.

"Oh bloody hell, not the hyena," Spike muttered arching his back and legs causing the pouncing hyena to go flying back into a wall. He continued the motion which quickly brought him back to his feet. Just in time to see his counterpart approaching with a huge sword sticking out of his shoulder blade.

"That looks a wee bit uncomfortable mate," he said as he grabbed the hilt and violently tore upwards. The blood spurted everywhere and Spike looked disgusted as it hit him in the face.

"Let me give you hand" and saying that he quickly beheaded his doppelganger who did not turn to dust but a type of white ash when he died.

All eyes widened when Spike died it was clear to everyone now that the doppelganger were not time lost at all instead they were carbon copies ready to be disposed of as soon as The Chronomancer was done with them. Faith realizing this lashed out at Buffy quickly grabbing her head and slamming it into her knee.

It was the hardest thing that Willow had ever had to do. She was asked to stand behind and wait while the others fought but she couldn't stand by and let Angel take on Angelus unarmed. She watched the soulless vampire toy with his counterpart and the anger in her grew, she could feel the heat generating as her hands erupting into two big balls of flame.

"Angel get down," both vampires turned to see Willow launch two balls of flame in there direction. Angel quickly dove out of the way while Angelus screamed in frustration as the witch set him ablaze his last thought was _this isn't how it was supposed to happen._

The realization of the truth about there counterparts angered Spike. He was hoping to end it in a weird blaze of glory; instead he had revealed that they really weren't fighting themselves but copies of themselves. The most he cold hope for now was a good brawl. He quickly tossed his sword at the vampire version of Willow. The vampire was barely able to duck and received a nick from the flying blade.

Seeing the tide of fortune turning in their favor Angel noticed that the Big Bad behind this was merely observing the chaos around him. Seeing an opportunity the vampire quickly threw a stool at the The Chronomancer legs which caught the sorcerer by surprise and caused him to drop his scepter.

"Now that wasn't nice lover," he heard the familiar voice of Buffy say he turned to see a round house kick hit him. Angel rolled with the blow in time to see the dead Willow charge at him.

"Bad Puppy, you upset my little friend," Willow said flying at him but this time Angel was ready and he grabbed the red head and threw her to the floor. The vampire observed that they were using hit and run techniques to wear them down.

Buffy cursed herself for letting Faith sucker punch her, Faith turned from Angel to see Buffy glowering at her.

"Come on B, you're telling you've never beat yourself before?" Faith commented. The two Slayers started again fighting as roughly as they could

"You're not even the real Faith," Buffy retaliated. "You're just a copy of someone who hates her life anyway," The copy said nothing at first then growled and attacked smacking Buffy with a full force chop knocking the original Slayer down. Buffy cursed herself again as the room around her started getting black.

The more she watched the more Willow realized that watching and striking was the right strategy. Seeing her best friend about to be killed by a psycho doppelganger Willow uttered a spell and beams of light flew from her finger tips and flew at Faith. The doppelganger was so obsessed with killing the Slayer that she didn't notice the light flying at her until it finally struck her. She couldn't help but watch a confused Faith fumble around looking really confused. Her delight was short lived however as she saw the instigator of the events around her raising his sceptre prepared to strike them down.

"Diprateo" she yelled out the sorcerer looked real confused as he found his hand trapped with his sceptre in a bubble of green energy.

Xander watched his master struggle with the spell that the older Willow had placed on him. He laughed quietly hoping that Willow wouldn't notice until it was too late. The dead things were busy with his masters other soldiers Angel was fighting the dead Willow and the Billy Idol vampire was dealing with the choice of which one to attack next. Xander could smell her, she smelled different not of fear but of confidence and power. He knew he had to pounce before Willow turned to face him. He laughed as he finally approached striking range and pounced before Willow could react.

The game wasn't as fun anymore now that they were fighting back.

"Sorry Red," the other vampire said as he raised a stake his intentions quite clear while the Angel went off to help the other Willow. She saw his shadow looming above her so she did the one thing that the vampire wasn't expecting and kicked him in the family jewels.

"Oh Bullocks," Xander heard the other vampire cry out as he watched the vampire cover his genitalia. It was too funny and he knew he had to get a shot in but first he had to get past Angel. The hyena backed up until he hit the bar then before Angel could move out of the way sprung past the vampire and charged into a distracted Spike.

Of all the craziness that Spike had experienced since this insanity started he never thought he would actually be concerned about fighting off Xander and Willow. But now he found himself trying to fight off the wild hyena that actually trying to rip his throat out. He struggled trying to keep Xander's jaws away from his throat while hating the irony of trying to protect his neck.

"Down puppy," Spike said wrapping his legs around Xander's waist then with a quick twist throwing the hyena off of him. He actually started the opportunities that the current situation was offering. He didn't have to hold back against any of them. The chip didn't register any of them as human so he could do what ever he wanted with them. Xander was getting up Willow was being protected from herself by Angel which just left the bewildered Buffy clone. The opportunity was too rich to pass up. Spike approached the confused looking Slayer and before anyone could stop him laid a passionate kiss on her lips. The Slayer looked at Spike with a look of clarity.

"Welcome back luv," Spike said before knocking her unconscious with a right cross. Xander snarled at him which drew his attention back to the hyena. He quickly observed Angel fighting off Willow well protecting Willow.

"Well I guess, I should help out," Spike said with a shrug. He rolled out of the way as Xander charged and threw the stake with inhuman accuracy. The stake flew through the air and struck the vampire Willow in the heart turning her to ash. "Damn, missed him" Spike mused.

'Why are doing this?" The Chronomancer asked appearing next to the blonde vampire. "You don't have a soul; you should fight with us not against us."

"You've got a point mate," Spike said with a grin "but I can't resist taking down someone that Captain Nancy couldn't" He quickly tried to punch the time sorcerer only to find himself striking empty air.

The plan was a brilliant one that relied on Willow staying in the background and if was going to work she had to keep a distance and let the vampires do their jobs. But she couldn't let the hyena Xander last any longer. Despite the fact that it wasn't the original she couldn't stand the idea of something with Xander's face being using as a weapon she closed her eyes and focused on the deity that she could call to destroy doppelganger. She could feel the powers causing shivers to emanate from her and the icy powers started to form around her fingertips. She saw the two vampires notice the sudden drop in temperature directed at them. She saw Angel grab Xander's double.

"Do it Willow," Angel grunted holding the struggling hyena. The ice cold spell flowed from her and straight towards the hyena which was thrown at the spell as Angel dived clear.

"Whoa Red, you put Xander on ice," Spike said with a chuckle in his voice. The vampire looked around cautiously trying to find the instigator of the events while Willow and Angel were helping their fallen comrades. "Alright troops better hurry it up I don't think Giles junior is done yet."

Buffy felt the familiar touch of Willow gently nudging her face she noticed that the battle had stopped while she was unconscious.

"Hey, Will I guess we won huh," but the question was answered by the worried look on her face.

"Buffy, we're fighting a younger Giles," Willow said looking around.

"What, but why," The Slayer responded confused by the information she was told.

"We don't know, but we don't think he's from around here,"

"Quite true," a bellowing voice said while standing beside the red haired witch. "It's time to end all of this," The Chronomancer said as he smashed the enchanted globe around his hand.

Time was frozen no one was moving except Buffy and The younger Giles.

"Giles, is it really you who's doing this?" Buffy asked. The sorcerer responded by removing the mask revealing him to be a younger version of her friend and mentor. It was indeed Ripper who was looking at Buffy with such longing in his eyes. "But why, why are doing this? Why are risking everything so recklessly?" The Slayer asked tears of betrayal flowing down her cheeks.

"Because he's fallen in love with you," an older and more trusted Giles answered Buffy's question.

"This is impossible you shouldn't be able to move" the younger Giles said waving the scepter at his older counter part.

"Actually it's quite possible when you are fighting in a place where time doesn't matter."

Giles couldn't help but enjoy the look of confusion around his young enemies face. The look of frustration as he realized what had happened.

"The witch, she sent us here but when," The Chronomancer asked. Giles could see his young face trying to calculate when Willow could have transported them into limbo without him knowing about it.

"Actually all Willow did was make sure you didn't notice the switch I made," Giles said "You'll have to forgive me I couldn't resist using a time delay spell the moment I summoned my troops."

"So you brought us to limbo, but I am far from powerless," The sorcerer taunted reaching into his cloak and pulling out a strange looking talisman.

"Xander, get up we've got to try to find a place to hide while we're trapped in limbo," Xander got up feeling groggy but despite his dizziness he was glad to hear Anya's voice.

"Limbo, so does that mean we're winning?" Xander asked trying to clear the cobwebs.

"That still being decided but right now we have to follow the rest of Giles plan if we want to get out of here alive," Xander nodded and let Anya help him up. He recalled how Giles had filled them in on his plan telepathically with Willow's help. At first he wondered how Giles seemed to be able to second guess The Chronomancer but all questions were suddenly answered by Anya. It was Ripper a younger more unstable Giles that was the grand Pulbah of evil. After hearing this from Anya the whole plan that Giles proposed made sense. Willow had filled him in on the plan to keep Darth Vader busy while he transported them to a timeless dimension where his powers would be neutralized. The whole plan had depended on the group keeping the sorcerer so distracted that he wouldn't notice anything until it was too late. He marvelled how well Giles was able to pull off the plan and there were still a few more steps that had yet to be implemented. But to pull those off Xander and Anya had to get clear and leave the fighting to the heavy hitters. Anya dragged him behind the bar which somehow survived through the battle. He looked at her and a wave of pride washed over him. She was incredible, outwitting herself, beating Faith, helping Giles plan a strategy and keeping a clear head with all the chaos going around. Even now she was keeping a cool head dragging them out of danger. If they survived this he was going to take her out for a night on the town that neither one of them would ever forget

Betrayal it was an ugly feeling that struck Buffy like an icicle through her heart she knew that it wasn't the Rupert Giles that trained her; it wasn't the man she treated like a surrogate father this was a younger and clearly more unstable version of her Watcher that seemed obsessed with her. Now she watched as he withdrew a talisman from his cloak that launched a red lightning bolt at Giles who was suddenly protected by Willow. The attack was enough to snap her out of the shock that she was in. She knew that they couldn't risk Willow using too much magic or they risked putting the rest of their plan in jeopardy.

"Giles, Willow pull back," she ordered, her friends obeyed without hesitation.

"Very wise Buffy," the younger Giles said sounding softer than she had ever heard his older counterpart speak before.

"Why? Giles why do this?" she asked him hoping that he wouldn't notice the two vampires sneaking up on him. The younger Giles seemed to be thinking about the question that she just asked.

"Because it's the only way we can be together."

It was going to work; it had to because it was the only way they would survive. The Chronomancer was too much of a threat to ignore or to even let live and they all knew it. But it was the fact that it was a younger Giles that they were fighting that made things even more difficult. That was why when it came time to plan some kind of strategy Giles picked her to advise him. Out of the entire group that was still conscious she had less history than everyone else which made her the perfect choice to help coordinate an attack against a demented version of him because she was the only one who could analyze his tactics with neutrality. Wesley had informed Giles who they were fighting so they could conduct a strategy. It was Anya that suggested limbo since it would not allow him any time to control and from that point it was just a matter of having Willow use her magic when needed and there was one final spell that Willow would have to cast to take The Chronomancer down once and for all.

"We can be together," the words stopped her cold faster than any spell possibly could. This Giles was infatuated with her even worse than Spike was.

"I risked everything for you, I made myself younger, I left the Watchers and I was even incarcerated in another dimension for years, waiting for you to come help me." The two vampires struck each one grabbing his arms.

"Got you ponce," Spike said squeezing the sorcerer's left arm while Angel held the right arm

"So you think" the sorcerer mused and before they knew it he had teleported out of there arms.

"Where did he go?" Buffy wondered trying to focus her Slayer senses.

"You took away my control of time by bringing us to a place where time doesn't exist, but I still have other surprises, like this." The younger Giles suddenly reappeared in front of the two vampires and lifted them up with one hand on each of their throats. The vampires struggled marvelling at his strength.

"Did you know that's there's a reality where Rupert Giles is used as a prison for a very powerful demon lord," he asked them before throwing over his shoulder like they weren't worth a second thought.

"He's using his sceptre to switch realities," his older counterpart realized. "But he's doing it so fast, Willow the sceptre we have to do it now,"

Vampire ears were more acute then humans so Angel could hear everything that Giles yelled, he didn't know what the plan was but he knew that if Willow was so important then The Chronomancer would go after her next. The vampire shook off the shock of being tossed to the ground by uber Giles. He had one trump card he was going to play and it was time to play it.

"I've already had her, Ripper." Angel said trying to sound as Angelus as possible.

"What," the younger Giles responded to the bait.

"She was sweet and salty, she saw the best of me and the worst and still she chose to be with me. Face it you never had a chance."

"Those are fighting words vampire,"

"No time like the present," Angel replied taking up a defensive stance

Willow could feel all the magic around her, the risk was acceptable, the plan had to work he was too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. The energy rose from her hand it was such a simple little thing but it would take the rest of her strength. She telepathically sent a message to Xander to get ready while Angel was diverting The Rippers attention. This plan was only going to work if their timing was on the nose, which meant that they only had one shot. She watched as her best friend got into position and pulled out a pistol and a statue of Janus out of the amulet that Anya used to summon her bunnies. He dived behind the counter and put on army fatigues that he had purchased what seemed like a lifetime ago. She started chanting invoking the power of Janus back into Xander's fatigues returning the skills of a soldier back into his mind allowing him the knowledge to do what had to be done.

Angel had always known that Giles was protective of Buffy and that pissing him off could be a very painful but he had to keep his attention off Willow for as long as possible.

"It must kill you, all the time you spent training her, all those nights being alone with her, watching that athletic physique stretch and sweat, seeing that inner strength time and time again, having that heart denied you. And then finding out that your worst enemy was her lover in a different reality. That he came closer than you ever did and what was worse was he was even older than you were. Oh the sacrifices you must have made and the burn you must have felt when you saw how unappreciated they were." A whoosh of air alerted the vampire to move out of the way before Giles junior could strike him.

"You're dust vampire," an angry Giles screamed leaping into the air faster than humanly possible.

The vampire dove out of the way before uber Giles could strike him. His plan had work Giles was enraged to the point he was ignoring everyone else in the building but him he only hoped he would survive long enough to see what the big plan was.

Memories that weren't his filled Xander's mind hand to hand combat, the assembling and disassembling of an M-16, tactical training, all of the military training that was magically planted in his head came back but with one difference he remembered his mission he watched and waited while Ripper was trying to destroy Angel. All he could do now was, wait for his target to be made clear and take it out before he and his friends were destroyed by the insane sorcerer. It only took a second and the target was clear he raised the revolver and fired.

Ripper was insane and had to be stopped, she realized this and she realized that this was not her Giles, this was a younger more deranged stalker version of her Watcher.

"Rupert stop," she yelled out, while Angel was dodging punch after punch. The vampire saw an opening and kicked as hard as he could Ripper just stood there.

"Is that the best you've got?" he then quickly grabbed the startled vampire and tossed him aside with little effort. He advanced on the vampire only to be stopped by the object of his desire standing in his way.

"Hello honey, I'm home," he said in a joking manner.

"Back off Rupert, I don't want to have to hurt you."

"But you already have, just by trying to protect that creature you cause me unbearable pain."

"If you don't stop now, I will teach you what real unbearable pain is." The sound of a gun being fired interrupted them followed quickly by the sound of breaking glass.

"What, No, what have you done?" The younger Giles cried out as the glass hour glass in the sceptre was shattered.

It's over Rupert, just surrender," Buffy told almost pleadingly.

"No, not again you won't take everything from me again," the young man raged. I've risked it all for your love and you rejected me, you took everything from me, so now I'll take everything from you, then you'll have no choice but to come to me." The younger Giles said his face filled with anguished fury. He charged at Buffy who easily evaded his attack.

"Give it up, you have no control over time or reality anymore, your army of doppelgangers is dead you can't win. The young Giles howled in rage and pulled an amulet out of his cloak.

Xander saw the amulet he didn't know what it was for all he knew is that it was pointed at Buffy the soldier instincts took over and before he could take a moment to think about what he was doing he raised his gun and fired at the amulet. The bullet hit the amulet and he could hear the scream of a frustrated Giles scream in rage as the amulet shattered around him. This time he wasn't going to put the gun down until the Ripper was out cold.

There was a set of rules that Spike had written himself, he was never going to bite Xander, he would never let Dawn talk him into another ice cream buffet, he would never let anything happen to Joyce and he would never, ever let Giles get the drop on him. It was down right embarrassing to be knocked on his ass by a retired Watcher. But what was even more embarrassing was Xander was the one that was saving the day. He glanced over at Angel who was being protected by Buffy and he felt even sicker knowing that the odds of her protecting him like that were the same as The Scoobies breaking out into a big musical number with him doing a solo number. He dusted himself off and just watched as older Giles approached his teenie bopper self _maybe if I'm lucky enough they'll kill each other._

"It's time to end this madness," Giles said to his younger doppelganger. "You're covered on all ends, one wrong move and you'll be ventilated and I don't think I should have to remind you that limbo doesn't make you bullet proof."

"And what do you plan on doing to me?" my guard is dead and The Watchers don't know about my recent release from my cell." The younger Giles sneered.

"Well I suppose we could just leave you here without your magical toys, but I don't think that would work you would just find some way to escape and this mess would start up all over again." He sighed and turned to Willow, "I think its time to send everyone home Willow this is official Watcher business," Willow stared at Giles knowing what Giles was implying. "Xander give me the gun, unless Ripper here is willing to return the life essences he stole from his hostages," The sorcerer smiled.

"I have no idea why they're comatose; you'll probably have to ask them, you know who I'm talking about."

"Funny how I don't believe you," Giles said "Xander gun," the young man approached the two Giles's cautiously.

"So what are you going to do kill me?" the younger Giles asked.

"As a matter of fact," Giles quickly grabbed the gun and cocked the trigger.

"I'm really supposed to believe that you'll pull the trigger." Giles replied by shooting his younger counterpart in the shoulder. Everyone looked at Giles in shock.

"You now have a bullet wound in your shoulder I imagine it hurts. Now the question is what will you do? I imagine that you probably could find more than enough supplies to treat your injury, but I still have at least four more bullets and I can always add more, so let me ask you again, how do we wake our friends up?

"Have you tried a pail of ice water?" The gun went off again this time the bullet struck his other shoulder.

"The next shot goes into your left kneecap, then your right kneecap. If you still don't answer my question after that I'll reload the gun and start putting bullets in other areas then leave you here to die a slow painful death."

"You're bluffing,"

"I think you know me better than that" Giles said cocking the gun. He pointed it at his younger counterpart, he could see the younger Giles pondering his situation, "Last chance," he said cocking the pistol.

"Alright, alright they're stored in the amulet in my cloak. Take me back and I'll restore them," Giles looked at his younger counterpart

"Very well, but first we are going to search you from head to toe to prevent any other tricks."

Anya watched Willow and Giles carefully search The Chronomancer for any magical surprises. She watched Xander who was in full soldier mind keeping a crossbow trained on the young sorcerer. She couldn't wait to get him home and have army guy sex with him. Willow was still standing but she was looking a little worse for wear as she checked young Giles for spell components, wards, glamors or anything else that would hide any nasty surprises that The Chronomancer decided to hide on his person.

"He's clean," Willow finally said lets get him out of here carefully. The Chronomancer sighed and watched as a portal was summoned taking them out of limbo.

They were back at The Magic Box which apparently had been looted but Buffy wasn't worried about amateurs with mystic knick knacks. She was more worried about her time manipulating stalker that knew all her tricks who in fact taught her some himself. A younger Giles looked at Buffy with a combination of hatred and longing.

"It looks like your shop has seen better days Rupert,"

"We're insured" Anya replied "with a special policy," she said ominously. The Slayer looked at the older Giles who just shrugged.

"What, did you really think I was just going to leave the store unattended while there was a huge hole in the front screaming please rob me?" Anya commented I got the store insured by Heimdall he handles all missing goods claims.

"That's my girl," Xander said beaming with pride.

"Wake them up," Buffy commanded while holding The Chronomancer by the lapels.

"Or what, you won't kill me Buffy," Ripper told her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't you psycho," she asked raising him up.

"You know why," Ripper told her sounding strangely compassionate.

Wrong Buffy, Moron" she replied tossing him to the ground. Before he could get up she put her foot on his neck. "Tell me what I want to know."

"Buffy stop, get his amulet I can probably reverse the spell." Willow interjected.

"You heard her amulet," she pressed down a little harder "now". The sorcerer reached into his cloak and pulled out a shiny looking bauble. Buffy reached for is and before she could grab it Ripper grabbed her leg and twisted with all his strength causing the Slayer to lose her balance

"Fang boys go," Anya blurted out causing Angel and Spike to go at full vampire speed towards the young Ex-Watcher who dropped unto his back and flipped both vampires over him.

_Impressive _thought Anya as she watched the younger Giles run into the training room.

"Cover the exits," Buffy ordered "Angel, Spike back door." The vampires ran out faster than she ever saw the both of them move before.

"Buffy, be careful" Willow warned her friend.

"Just make sure that he doesn't get out no matter what." The Slayer responded.

Buffy stepped into the training room the lights were all off which told her that Ripper was still there waiting.

"I know you're still in here Rupert." Buffy said focusing on the sounds that filled the darkness she could hear the familiar sound of the air conditioner and the hum of the electric panel and she could hear controlled breathing. Ripper was trying to slow his breathing to avoid detection but it wasn't good enough he was trapped and he knew it. He was like an animal he couldn't see and Buffy realized that he must have grabbed a weapon which was why he wasn't out the door already. "Give it up Rupert the whole building is surrounded, it's over." She heard the clanking of metal behind her and she tensed _no he's trying to get me to look behind me, _she thought and waited for the younger Giles to make his move. _He can't see me so he's trying to figure out my location. _"She never loved you Rupert, how could she you were like the father she never had. And I never would have come to you; I would have killed you first." More metal clanking.

"I gave up everything for her," she could hear a tortured cry come from the darkness.

"You gave it up for yourself, if you truly loved her you wouldn't be here doing what you're doing right now. Time to grow up and act your age," Buffy heard a cry of rage and she immediately side stepped the younger ex-Watcher's clumsy attack and retaliated with one of her own. "It's over Rupert," were the last words that Rupert heard before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Angel and Spike heard the whole conversation while they guarded the door.

"Wow, Rupert went off his rocker over his charge, never would have seen that one coming."

"Any different then a vampire falling in love with a Slayer," Angel replied. For the first time since Angel knew him William the Bloody didn't know how to reply and that worried him more than taking on an evil Giles.

Despite the situation they were all in Xander had to admit he really enjoyed having soldier guy back in his life. He missed the confidence he had when holding a gun or the combat training he had in case he had to fight unarmed. The door to the training room opened and he immediately had the revolver positioned to take out any threat that came out the door. Buffy emerged from the door dragging an unconscious younger Rupert behind her. He lowered his gun but didn't put it away, The Chronomancer already got the drop on them once he wasn't going to let it happen a second time.

"Anyone got any ideas what we're going to do with him." Buffy asked a question directed at Giles.

"I've got one," Anya piped up everyone stared at her. "Hello, used to imprison and torture men for centuries remember?"

The figure found him-self shrouded in shadows again. How long has it been since he was locked away in this dank hellhole. Five years or was it four? He couldn't tell anymore. Not that it mattered since his prison was timeless. Those insufferable Watchers exiled him here years ago and why what was his crime? Did he attempt to plunge the world into hell, or was it a mindless spree of carnage and blood lust, No his crime was one of the oldest in history. He fell in love; unfortunately he fell in love with a Slayer. Yes a Slayer a young woman who was blessed with extraordinary strength and reflexes chosen to fight against the vampires, demons, etc, etc. The Watchers were always pompous and controlling but this was just a little overkill for falling in love. But no they feared that he would become a corrupting influence on their precious Slayer. And finally when he attempted to use magic to remove the corruptive influence they banished him to limbo. Or if it wasn't limbo it was somewhere close enough. To make matters worse the guardian of his prison was a Mozart fan. It was a struggle to maintain his sanity while hearing the same composition over and over again. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the guardhouse just before the walls to his cell exploded. Had his beloved come to rescue him? He doubted it she was hesitant to love him the same way he loved her.

"Oh great what backwater dimension did I end up in this time." The female sounding voice said. She seemed annoyed and the fact that she left his guard a beaten and bloody wreck, he thought it best to stay concealed in the shadows. "Hey you, yeah you the guy trying to hide in the corner, I know you're there." Cautiously he stepped out of the shadows. "That's better." She said walking towards him. "There's no point in hiding it smells like you haven't showered in years."

"I haven't" the figure answered unsure how to react.

"Look I'm kind of lost and you look like you would enjoy getting out of here."

"That's correct."

"Well you show me the way out of this little hole in hell and I'll let you live to do whatever."

The figure gladly took her up on her offer and went towards the hole in his cell.

The figure found him-self shrouded in shadows again. How long has it been since he was locked away in this dank hellhole. Five years or was it four? He couldn't tell anymore. Not that it mattered since his prison was timeless. He had been here for so long that it seemed that time repeated itself.

"As punishments go Anya I have to admit this one seems very fitting," Giles said while taking a seat.

"So every time he's about to escape,"

"He'll just appear back at the moment before it happened," Anya finished her boyfriend's thoughts.

"Which will keep him from ever coming back," Buffy concluded. "Good idea Anya," the former ex-vengeance demon smiled she enjoyed it when her ideas were praised and as a bonus she got to extract vengeance on someone. Sure she was human but it didn't mean that she didn't a craving for a good vengeance once and awhile and she always enjoyed a good time loop it was both cheap and effective in her former field.

"Now let's hope that Willow can undo the spell that's keeping our friends asleep." Giles said.

"Always the buzz kill aren't you Rupert, relax Red will be able to wake up the cub scouts no worries there.

Willow could feel Angel's presence as she concentrated on the amulet that she took from The Chronomancer's cloak. She could feel his concern, Wesley, Gunn even Cordeila had come to mean a lot to him and Willow knew better than to ask him to leave the room. He just stood there unmoving watching her work her magic over the amulet preparing it to open and release the souls that it had captured. She also knew that she should put a tracker spell on the souls so she they could follow them to their owners just in case they were in trouble. She began chanting and focused all her concentration on the crystal and the essences that were stored inside. She could feel the stone giving way and suddenly the spirit essences of all the souls stored being freed and heading to their owners. She peered over her shoulder and saw Angel give a small relieved smile as the spirits returned to their bodies and he saw his friends standing.

"Willow," she heard a familiar voice calling for her and she quickly ran to her lover's side. She ran to Tara and embraced and finally things felt alright.

Cordeila breathed a sigh of relief everyone was safe and sound and celebrating at the Bronx just like the good old days. Oz had left as soon as he woke and Riley also left his mission accomplished. That just left everybody that they started with strangely that included Spike who was actually keeping a respectable distance from Angel. She felt strangely nostalgic as she watched everyone laughing at a story that Xander was telling. Willow and Tara kept passing smitten glances at each other even Wesley and Giles seemed to be sharing some private joke that only people from England would understand.

"So how long do you plan on standing there?" The voice was familiar and comfortably annoying even after all the time that had passed.

"Hey Dawn,"

"Looks like we missed most of the fun," Dawn said staring at her sister who was smiling.

"Looks like, but then again I think I have enough fun to last me a life time.

"Yeah, it was really weird experiencing some of those things," she looked at Cordeila. "Cordy do you sometimes wish you never left Sunnydale?" Cordeila looked down at Buffy's sister. The young girl was growing up faster than someone her age should. But then again anyone in Sunnydale was forced to grow up faster than normal. She couldn't help but wonder the same thing though

"Dawn, I think back sometimes and wonder what my life would have been with if I never got involved with you weird freaks. I think I would still be a that self observed rich brat that eventually would lose everything only I wouldn't have had a chance to meet some of the amazing people that I have met. It took me awhile but I grew up and I don't think I would change anything if I had to do." To her surprise Dawn smiled almost like she was suppressing a giggle. "What's so funny?"

Dawn looked at her still smiling "I once asked Buffy if she ever regretted becoming the Slayer. She answered pretty much the same way you did." Dawn walked away leaving Cordelia standing there.

"Brat," she said with a smile.

"I guess you had to be there," Gunn finished his story while Rupert observed his surrogate family including the distant relatives. It was rare that they got together like this and it seemed like a shame. They were all champions as far as he was concerned and it was a shame that they didn't get together to celebrate.

"If I could get everyone's attention please," everyone looked at Giles. "If it wasn't for Angel and his friends we might not have survived the encounter with my younger counterpart so I would like to make a toast and a proposition. To old friends and comrades," everyone but Spike raised there drinks to in toast. "And because of the events of this week I would like to propose that we get together this week every year,"

"Apocalypse permitting of course," Wesley interrupted surprising everyone. "What I can't make a joke once and awhile?"

"Apocalypse permitting," Giles continued "And for the week we just celebrate each others company and the good memories that come from them."

"Oh give me a sodden break," Spike muttered.

'Even you Spike," Dawn said grabbing him and pulling him closer to the group. Reluctantly he raised his drink with everyone else in toast.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Cordelia asked joining the group.

"We could go bowling," Willow suggested.

"I've got an idea," Dawn blurted out.

Buffy wasn't sure about her next move the opposition was fierce and her friends were counting on her. She watched her opponent swing his arm and let loose a projectile with such intensity. She waited until the projectile was within reach and then swung her chosen weapon.

"Strike two," Anya's voice yelled out.

"Damn," Buffy gritted her teeth. Across from her Gunn was smirking he was clearly enjoying the fact that he struck out a Slayer. He turned and looked at Wesley who assumed the role of outfield and Cordelia who was short stop. The teams were even after Dawn agreed to play for Angels Investigators, Giles insisted on only coaching and Anya agreed to umpire if she was compensated for her time. Buffy knew Dawn (who was back catcher) was directing the pitching based on her personal knowledge. She looked to Giles who was clearly befuddled with baseball as much as she was. She suspected that was the one of the reasons that Dawn suggested the game and was surprised to see that most of the group agreed to it. Even Spike who was next up at bat seemed eager as he was taking a few practice swings.

"What do we have here? She heard someone ask and saw a small group of punks arriving.

"Just a friendly little game of baseball, you guys, really don't want to start anything," she heard Angel say. It took her only a second to realize what was agitating Angel as the young punks vamped out.

"Oh you guys picked the wrong game to crash" Buffy said as she broke the bat over her knee making an impromptu stake." It was strange but a sense of comfortable nostalgia washed over her as everyone attacked. She knew that the battle wouldn't be long but more importantly she knew that no matter what she had friends and allies that could be relied on if she ever needed them.

The End


End file.
